Eros-Kishin
by thtzwhatuthink
Summary: This kishin wasn't right, wasn't typical. This one could actually land hits on Maka effortlessly, but they did not hurt. It was just... tapping her? (Caution! the *entire* plot is lime&lemon with a little fluff in between. Read at own risk.)


This kishin wasn't right.

This wasn't a typical one.

This one could actually land hits on Maka effortlessly, **but **they did** not **hurt. Intact Maka didn't feel anything at all. She managed to tear it apart with Soul eventually but it was weird. It was just... tapping her.

However she finally understood after a night of sleep. This—**this **was pain. She woke up with a splitting headache that wouldn't go away no matter what she tried. Not even Tylenol or taking naps helped. It only got worse with time as well, and she then realized it was rare for her to get headaches; meaning that this was triggered by something. She shifted through a kishin encyclopedia to figure that demonic thing from yesterday out.

Thank Shingami she had no work on a Saturday.

It was a special type of kishin, as presumed. It had time delay attacks that took affect hours later and usually was internal instead of external damage. Even Soul felt bad for her pain, and decided to help with the search; he scavenged books alongside her for information. It was only twenty minutes of him helping her before he asked,

"Where's the ache?"

"Head."

"Is it getting progressively worse with time?"

"Like Kidd in a museum of abstract art."

He chuckles. She turns to him with a smirk.

"Last question, how was the kishin attacking you?"

"It just lightly tapped me and then the next day I have this killer headache."

He squinted his eyes scanning down the page before he reads it out,

"Special Kishin egg: Eros-Kishin—normally has time delay attacks which inflect nerve pain, nothing serious, crowding the nervous system receptors throughout the body and causes extreme pain in the cranium region... Blah, blah, blah... OH! To relieve pain you have to..." His eyes widening as he trails off before skimming the pages again, "To completely get rid of the pain one must have to..."

Soul's face was heating up as he realized why this was called an _Eros_-Kishin. The only key to Maka's peace would be through _sexual pleasures_. He slammed the book closed and looks at her rubbing her head.

"What do I have to do to _at least _relieve the pain?"

"I would prefer not to tell you."

"Then show me, and **no**, you can't go back on your answer now."

He gave her a questioning look, and she shot a daring look back. She had no tolerance with this pain for her cranium right now. He mumbles, "I better not get Maka-chopped for doing what I was told..." suddenly standing to his feet and approaching her. He leans over her body, both were gaining slight blushes at the proximity; however that had not prepared her for the surprise of the actions he did next.

His hand randomly slid down to her crotch, and started rubbing her clit through her shorts.

He wanted to stare at her face to see her reaction, but he was in all honestly terrified of what his eyes would meet. He prayed to Shingami that the wretched book was right on this; otherwise he was going to get castrated in 3.5 seconds or less, _**guaranteed**_.

He couldn't help glancing though to see if she was okay, but Shingami heard him, and she lets out a sigh of relief from pain. They both had a blush of an eleven year old first masturbating would have, even at ages eighteen and nineteen.

"As awkward as this is Soul... It worked."

He grins sheepishly then recites from the book, "'Females particularly vulnerable, if pain occurs simulation of the... Erhm—clitoris, will relieve pain temporarily.'"

**Temporarily** wasn't the word the book should have used. The second he stopped her hands shot up from her sides and clutched her head. His fingers ran right back down to over her shorts instantly, massaging gently at her clothed core for her to relax again.

This totally wasn't awkward.

She calmed and they both refused to make direct eye contact.

"It helps a little bit, but doesn't the book say it relieves it completely? And oddly enough I'm not getting turned on by this at all.."

"Well for one, I'm probably not doing the activity to its full potential, and the second statement is probably due to the thought of Soul Eater Evans **isn't **exactly a sexually arousing figure to you."

_'Oh yeah, sure, you try to say that when your best friend and crush has the sex appeal of a god and is looming over you, gingerly stroking your sex so your head doesn't shatter in pain.'_ Seriously, how could he dare speak of himself as unattractive when those sun kissed biceps even glowed in _artificial _light?

She grabs her head again as he stops momentarily to move her from the floor to the couch in the living room. He softly murmurs apologies before he continues on rubbing. The ache was getting stronger, but just as she was gonna voice her discomfort, **his hand slip down her panties. **Nimble fingers pinpoint the special little bundle of nerves bare, and begin to toy. She relaxes completely, not even feeling the ache and he observes.

"Does it feel good?"

That came out a little too deep and slightly too husky than he intended. She blushed but admitted,

"My head doesn't even feel the ache, and honestly.. Y-you're making me wet Soul..."

It was then that he realized his sexually tensed crush was panting lightly as his fingers worked in a circular motion. He also noticed how awkwardly his hand is shoved down her shorts. Being a bit bold (and mentally bribed by a little demon,) Soul pulls down her shorts and panties before getting them completely off her long legs; still massaging her clit. She shoots him a glare of embarrassment; him speaking in innocent defense,

"If I'm going to be doing this for a while might as well get comfortable access."

He couldn't help but eye her wet sex. It wasn't long before they were both comfortable with the situation, him lazily working his fingers while they both watched something mindlessly on tv. She tried her hardest to not moan too much. He tried his best to ignore her quiet and erotic mewls of pleasure, but his mind was eating at his will. He looks over at her sprawled out, her beautifully pink core only a few mere inches from his face. His positioning on the floor wasn't totally bad, a stiff back maybe but as of the moment it was quite rewarding until Maka caught him staring.

"I can't help but look I'm male for crying out loud!"

"Yea I know I'm sorry..." She showed signs of discomfort.

"I wonder if the more sexual pleasure you get the more pain will ease back even further..." Soul murmured mostly to himself,

"Hey Maka..."

"Y-yes?"

"Can I try something on your body to see if it will help? ... And I mean if you don't like it you can totally kick me in the face for it."

She looked at him, her heart pounded and nervousness pumped through her veins as she slowly nodded her head. It took her a few seconds to register was he was doing—

"Ahhh-_oh my_, S-Soul.."

**His head was between her legs.**

He chowed down on his delicious meister of a meal. He had to thank the Eros-Kishin for this opportunity, getting to lap up her sweet juices, and part take in making just a little bit of love with her.

His tongue flicked side to side with her clit as the victim. She moaned his name far too much for him to be **just **her weapon. She couldn't help it, one of her fantasies was coming true, _'And if he doesn't like me then I could just say it was due to the Eros-Kishin.' _He looked up at her through eyes amused with her pleasure. "Mmm, lick my pussy and finger m-me..." She stares back at him with cloudy darkened eyes, a blush dusted across her cheeks. That blush was on shark boy too as his finger stroked her entrance, prodding in gently a few moments later.

He never knew a woman could be this tight.

He only had one finger in and he was almost _positive_ he could not fit another. _'What if you tried to put your co—'_ He hushed the thought from his mind. As he's sucking rather loudly on her clit, his finger pumping in and out of her, he must have reminded himself a thousand times that he was doing this to ease pain from a mission. He was _begging_ for his body to keep his sex soft. However everything the beautiful sculpture in front of him did was giving his body every reason to get hot and hard.

He curled his finger upward, she lets out a gasp of pleasure; gasping out his name repeatedly when his sharp teeth gently grazed and nibbled on her clit. His tongue maneuvering though her folds with expertise.

He even removed his finger from her soaked tight cavern, and replaced with his tongue sliding in and out. She gripped his hair, tugging his head closer to her core, while rocking (more like bucking) Her hips to his devilish tongue.

He was tongue fucking her, and she was riding like no tomorrow.

She felt the pressure building up in her abdomen, and within seconds switched both his and her position so she could _literally _ride his face. The back of his head suddenly on the couch, a very toned pale ass sitting on his chin, and a mouthful of Maka's sex directly in his mouth.

Oh but he enjoyed watching this so much more.

In the process she took off her shirt and bra as well, and she took over the movement. She rocked and rolled her hips; all he had to do was stick his tongue out and watch. He watched her cry out his name, he watched her perky breasts bounce up and down in ways he has only imagined, he watched the way her stomach muscles contract and relaxed when his tongue slid over her clit.

He wondered if he was dead, and this is what heaven was as he gazed mesmerized by the sight of her orgasm tearing through her body.

Those erotic cries she gave out as he held her hips to his face, not letting her get off and still licking her throbbing, over sensitive clit. He lapped up any remaining juices of her, and even though he wasn't sure if he should, he kissed her pink flesh maybe a few times right before he stopped.

He had wished to pleasure her for different circumstances, he really did. Soul couldn't resist showing a little bit of affection and love among the lust, he was the romantic and passionate type of guy after all. Maka was the girl he wanted to love, and he respected her body even in this state. He would do what he needed to do to make sure she didn't feel pain, but he also would discreetly show actions of affection.

He just hoped she wouldn't notice, or if she did keep quiet to prevent embarrassment for him.

She noticed alright, but she basked in her strong afterglow too much to care or question. She only lifted her hips off his face before a hand of hers shot to head, and the other shot down to her core giving a very nice view to Soul as she played with herself right in direct view of his face. She dismounted completely, and collapsed sighing contently on the couch.

"That was amazing... thanks Soul, for.. ya know.."

He couldn't help but grin with satisfied success at her averted eyes, suddenly too shy to make eye contact with him. She was really turned on, and was really worked to orgasm in a record breaking time. He always knew, if he tried he could turn her on, get her _hot_. He knew he wasn't downright ugly, he worked out and toned for strength to protect her. However by how fast she got wet for him, and how fast she came on his face, he either had sex god skills or was hotter shit that he thought he was to her.

Maka's opinion, he had both.

As much as Soul really enjoyed Maka in this state, he had a killer boner he had to get rid of and had to go to the library to figure out another way to get rid of her pain for good.

"Maka, I'm going to go to the library to bring back books to fix—_this, _completely."

She looks away; he really was only doing this as a weapon duty, not because he wanted to. Then he stood up, failing to hide the lump in his sweats while he mumbles extremely quietly, "...as much as I _really _enjoy tending to you in such a hot state."

She hears and bites her lip, keeping quiet that she heard.

"Soul can I ask a favor of you?"

He licks his lips unintentionally while turning to face her,

"What'cha need?"

"There is a red shoe box under my bed; can you bring it to me please for while you're gone?"

He smacked himself in his mind for sighing in disappointment of her not asking for more sexual advances. The box was easy to locate, near the front for ease of reach. It was only as his curiosity took over and he peeked inside the box to realize what she needed for while he was gone.

Dildos and eggs and vibrating clamps (oh my!)

He took the lid completely off and walked back to her while staring directly at its contents. Maka's eyes widen as she sees him look and snatches the box away, squeaking out,

"I never told you to look!"

"Someone's a _dirty _little girl." he teases in a seductive voice.

"Yea you wish you could watch."

He cocks an eyebrow at the statement, before a sly smirk crosses his face, and he sits on the coffee table. Elbows to knees, hands propping up chin. The tone he used sent shivers down her spine, "I think I _will _watch." a cocky grin meets embarrassed eyes and she knew there was no way out of her words. She's never regretted a statement before in her life up until now.

He read all of what was in the kishin book; he knew the only relief to her pain completely was by the touch of someone or something else. Knowing she had no choice once her afterglow completely wore off. But he was just being a tease, he didn't want to downright humiliate her, and he had to go to the library.

His face softens and he says, "I know you can't help it I'm just kidding Sweets." That's an interesting nickname she's never been called before, "But I would like to help you get situated." The sly grin returned, only his eyes held a truthful questioning gaze that meant he was only offering as an option. He was surprised when she bit her bottom lip and actually shoved the box to him.

He set her up like in his fantasies. He scooped her nude body up into his arms gently to reposition her a bit more comfortably. She failed to have composure in just sitting still, and as the pain was getting stronger she began to play with her nipples as he rummaged through the box. He pulls out a purple vibrator and the head rotated. He eyes her sex, noticing that particular part of the body wasn't aroused as much.

A few quick licks got her attention, before she moans through a short session of Soul's Tongue Heaven.

He again kisses her clit before pulling away just a little; his mouth is covered in her wetness, a string or two of her cum trailed from his face to her core. She couldn't get over that sexy satisfied grin of his, as he admires his work.

"W-Why did you stop Soul?"

"Your pussy wasn't wet enough to me, didn't want-"

He pushes in the purple vibrator and clicks it on, she gives out a breathy moan, "This to hurt you." Oh that look on her face was ecstasy. He browses through the box again and his eyes widen as he pulls out an anal plug. His eyebrows rose as he shoots her a glance, "What a naughty girl you are, I never thought you were one to enjoy _this_." He holds up the black plug and she whips her head in the other direction from him, her blush creeping down her neck as she murmurs,

"Shut up... and that's not m-my favorite.."

_'Oh my god she has multiple?' _He asks what does it look like and next thing he knows is he's pulling out a rather large glass one.

She was in so much pleasure, but this was absolutely embarrassing how she got to such ecstasy, and as she rolls over and props her ass up in the air, she had no shame anymore. His face was too priceless to give her anything but more confidence; she knew he was turned on by her, if he wasn't she didn't know what could turn him on.

The moan she made as he slowly pushed in the plug rung through his ears, and he was mesmerized by Maka. The killer erection he had was aching so much it hurt, but he ignores to the best of his ability. She looks over her shoulder at him with half lidded eyes, and giggles shyly, wiggling her ass in the air with no shame,

"You look like you were about to say a sly remark, but cat got your tongue Souly?"

He glances to the side suddenly embarrassed all of a sudden. She rolls onto her back and glances down at him, realizing why.

His member was standing at full attention.

He was rather large; her staring at the tent that was in his pants, and it was probably killing him to not relieve himself. But why wasn't he? She's fully embarrassed fucking herself in front of him, so why couldn't he be too? _'Oh, he probably has no reason to do so in front of me like I do to him.' _She eyes his pants and mentions,

"You know you can relieve yourself in front of me if you want hun. If I can do so in front of you, you can in front of me. You won't get Maka-Chopped I promise."

His gaze snaps to hers, and he looks down even more embarrassed, but his bangs falls in front of his eyes, his hand then sliding over the tent to massage gently. She watches with increasing interest as he attempts to hold back breathy moans, soon pulling out his member and squeezing his head. He leans back on the coffee table; one arm propping, the other pumping. He refuses to make eye contact with her. But she just stares at the little performance going on in front of her, observing a sex god in action on himself.

His shirt rode up to those delicious abs and he moans quietly sliding his hand up and down on his shaft. She couldn't handle the hot sight and began to push her vibrator in and out in time with his hand. Even though her vibrator was significantly smaller, she still imagined it was _him_.

Quietly they both moaned, neither noticed how the other stared while they played with themselves.

It didn't take long for him to be dripping with precum, and jacking off with speed. Him panting in an extremely erotic way, only to all of a sudden groan a noise of seduction with a few more strokes and cum. Moaning out, "Makaaa.." With his head falling back. He looks up to her face, seeing her gasping out in pleasure as she stares directly at his cum-covered appendage; pleasuring herself.

He doesn't let her keep staring for long however. After cleaning himself off he pull his pants back up, and reaches in her box for one last thing.

The vibrating clamps.

The moment she sees she stops her activity,

"What your gonna put those on me too?"

"Would you like for me to prepare your breasts too?"

She wasn't expecting that but much to his surprise she didn't nod her head 'no' to that question either. He lays over her body slightly to do what he has offered. Surprisingly gentle to the touch he grabs her breasts and squeezes softly; not even a moment later taking a pink nipple into his mouth. His tongue lavished her bud, twirling around and flicking it back and forth to hear her gasp and command him to do it again. He treats both breasts equally, gives quick kisses, then pulls away. Him trying to hide his smile when she mews for him to come back and continue. Instead he pinches the clamps on her nipples, adjusting the grip to be gentle before standing up and admiring his work.

He was waiting to wake from this dream. His meister sprawled out on the couch, in sexual need at his mercy was not something that could occur on Earth.

Unfortunately he had to go get the books. She couldn't stay like that forever, they had missions to do.

* * *

He steps through the door, several books held in his arms. Over the years he's gotten increasingly dead silent with his steps and maneuvering through doors with ease. So much she didn't notice him looming in the living room.

She somehow made it onto the floor, but the couch had stains all over it. He knew she could get wet but, _'damn.' _Even him not with her she still moans and cries out his name. This time though unbeknownst to her that he was back, watching her cry out his name; working an egg to her clit to suddenly _squirt_.

His jaw drops.

He's never seen such an erotic girl, and Soul has watched a generous share of porn we're talking here. "Sexy." He blurts out, intending for that to be an internal thought. She jumps, her eyes snapping to look up at him, as he gazes down at the once supposed virgin goddess of his roommate.

Boy he and his friends were wrong by _that _dirty innocent look she shot him.

He tries his best to avoid looking at her, kneeling down beside Maka and setting the stack of books down. She casually picks up a book and looks through it. Not even Two minutes later saying, "Wait _**we **_have to do what?" He shoots her a questioning look, only making direct eye contact before she slams the book and says, "Nothing, give me another."

She went through the entire stack with the same reaction to each. Even though he knew the answer he asked,

"What do you have to do?"

"It more like what **we **have to do..."

"and that would be..?"

"_Soul you have to fuck me_."

_'Well that certainly wasn't blunt.' _he thought, looking into her eyes before saying,

"No I don't want to."

_**Ouch**_. She tried her best to hide her brutally murdered feels. She crushed hard on him for years; in fact she wasn't even sure if she should call it a crush or love. Her eyes avert down, but he randomly continues,

"I don't want to take your first time just because I'm your weapon and that's the only way. I want you to have your first time with someone you love, and for it not to be just meaningless sex because of a kishin. I won't let you stoop so low to _my _level. You're absolutely beautiful Maka, and your talented, in more ways than one of course," he glances at her current state with a smirk, "but that only makes you more of a perfect woman for who you love.. and not me.."

Of all things he could have said that wasn't expected at all, she wasn't used to flattery in the slightest bit from him. Even if the situation was weird, she stares at him with a new found blush, as he stares at anything but her; biting his lip attempt to not smile softly. He had a genuine look, and he truly meant every word.

"I say the same for you Soul. You're an extremely attractive guy and a very handsome man. I know a shitload of females who want to be with you because of your looks, but that just the beginning of you. You're loyal, wise, the cool guy, one hell of a powerful partner, and you're _extremely _talented. I'm not worthy for you no matter how much I wish I could have y—"

She slammed her hand over her mouth before she could finish that sentence. The room dead silent apart from the hum of her vibrator. That got him to look at her. She lets out a sigh, and the situation flips, her now the one avoiding eye contact.

"Care to continue that sentence?"

"No thanks I'm pretty sure you understood what was gonna be said."

"Care to explain it then?"

"Bottom line you're perfect Soul. And-and I would love to loose my virginity to you..."

His face was priceless.

"Again, I don't want to take your virginity for meaningless sex Maka. All I am to you is your weapon."

"Then why did you kiss my body every time you made intimate contact with me?"

"Because I'm a passionate person I can't just simply turn you on and that's it. I could never use **you **like that for whatever reason. I could never _just _**fuck **you..." He gets quieter adding, "I would only make love to you..."

He carefully used words, and understood the difference between some words most commonly thought to have the same meaning. It was another thing she greatly admired him for.

"Again _seriously_, that should be left to who you love; understand that all I am to you is your weapon. How many times do I have to say—"

"Care to change that?"

He was about to reply, but all of a sudden her words _click_. Eye contact turned to eyes locking, and she comments, "You know I've had a crush on you for years right?" while getting on her knees and crawling closer to him. He exclaims, "Really!?" In an all too high eleven year old voice for his age before he's the one to slam his hand over his mouth. The joy he felt in the epiphany of that moment was overwhelming, him miraculously staying composed with only a small grin to show. She looks to her left and blushes a deeper shade nodding.

"You've meant the world to me since I laid eyes on you."

He knocks over her confidence every time he fuckin' admits something, reducing her to a shy flustered mush inside. Her eyes the size of mini-emerald-moons as she looks his way. He wasn't lying, she felt his love with every touch he ever gave her. The touches like how he grabbed her waist just now, and pulled her to his lap to cradle his meister's bare body in his arms.

He couldn't care less if she was naked or a mess.

She was Maka, and that's all he likes. He snuggles her close to his chest, giving her multiple kisses on her head. **He couldn't stop smiling**. She looks up and chuckles a bit at his facial expression,

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I got you."

"Well any guy would be happy to have a naked female in their arms obviously."

"No I mean, Miss Maka Albarn,"

He leans down and gives her a soft slow peck on the lips without realizing what he was doing,

"Is now rightfully and completely mine."

She touches her lips with her fingertips, noting how fast her first kiss was just taken, and then taking into account what he just said,

"Do I even have a say in it?"

"Do you want it any different?"

_'Nope it sounds perfect to me._' She looks up at him and smiles, then resting her head against his shoulder. He holds her sweetly for a few minutes, but he is only male, his hands eventually wander to her ass, and lightly grip her cheeks. That was also when the situation dawned back on them. "So Soul... You are the only one who can fix the Eros-Kishin attacks... Can you please?" He nestles his head to hers and murmurs in her ear, "You're positive you want me to?" All she did was grab his hand and kiss it, showing her trust with him. He understood the gesture and lifted her chin up for a lasting kiss on the lips.

He pulls out the vibrator and tosses it somewhere, doing the same with the clamps, not once breaking the kiss. She yanked for his shirt to come off, and he growls playfully, "You just want to feel my stomach up don't you?" Her eyes narrow before, "Damn right I do." slips her lips casually.

Off that went, along with his sweatpants.

Lithe body draped over lithe body, she could feel his muscle definition against her skin, and she felt _every _muscle of his flex against her skin. Her soft creamy skin was all he felt, kissing her sweetly with a hand steadily making its way down to her crotch. He rubbed her swollen clit intimately. Grabbing the delicate nub and rolling it between his fingers. The soft moans she gave into the kiss made him groan, feeling his briefs get tighter and tighter. He trailed kisses down her chin and to her chest. He sucked and kissed her swollen nipples while sliding his finger in and out of her core.

He had to stop however when he felt small soft hands slipping into his remaining clothing. He felt her take firm hold of his member with two hands and stroke his length. Sliding her hands up and down at a painstakingly slow tempo. He kissed here and there to back up her neck. This mouth found salvation on her neck, moaning quietly right under her ear as he kissed and bit the tender skin. He left his mark with goosebumps all over her.

She didn't have words to describe what him kissing and biting at her neck felt like. The sensation left her without thought, and the sensation never left her either. Reason being was his kisses, _oh, _he trailed his lips everywhere on her. From down her neck to her navel he kissed every inch of her skin. Every once in a while, biting and sucking her tender spots for hickeys.

Somehow in his process of loving her skin she got his one piece of clothing off, leaving his naked body to press against hers. He slid his length against her folds before prodding them. She moaned out quietly as his hot precum squirted out slightly with a prod; right up against her clit. Looking up at him she chews on her lip and comments,

"_Babe _you do know what you have to do exactly right?"

He didn't recall anything specific in the one book he read, but he was more focused on her calling him 'Babe',

"No, what do I have to do **Baby**?"

"Cum in me in multiple places.."

His head shot up from her neck to look to see if she was joking, but she just bit back an amused smirk and pointed to a book not too far from her head. It was opened to a page and in bold was:

_"Highest soul resonating male with affected female must engage in sexual outer and intercourse. Affected female must be brought to orgasm at least once to numb temporary nerve damage. Male counterpart must ejaculate at least once vaginally, orally, anally, and on the females' skin for proper counter hormone dosage and complete permanent relief."_

He raised his eyebrow and chewed on his bottom lip for a second,

"I have to cum in 3 holes and your skin... Are you sure you're up for that?"

"Can you last that long? ;]"

_'Oh this daring fucker.'_ he thought, especially as she licked her lips and opened wide teasingly. Indicating which one she wanted first much to Soul's surprise and pleasure.

The second she rolled him over on top and slid down, he knew he was going to have the time of his life. Her hot moist mouth enclosing around his head and that sucking motion—

"Suck my cock harder Babe, _fuck_..."

She drooled with the large appendage in her mouth, but still pushed him in deeper. Every once in a while she pulled up to jack him off quickly, watching his faces of pleasure. "What do you want me to do Soul? Command me." The desire in her voice was irresistible, and he couldn't help but groan,

"Keep _that up_ and expect me to make you **choke **on it..."

His voice was dark and husky. Being a little bit of a sadistic she only worked harder to get him to lose a little bit of control. She twirled her tongue around his head, licked and sucked on the side of his shaft, played with his sac. Her attempt successful when he all of a sudden growls her name, grabs her pigtails, and _**shoves **_her head down. His length being pushed down her throat as he moans her name out more. He did so a few times before gaining composure and starting to apologize profusely only for her to cut him off with,

_**"That was hot."**_

His tongue hung out side if his mouth mid-sentence, and he stared at her as she maintained eye contact while _deepthroating _him. Big emerald eyes staring from the base of his cock, that mental image was sizzled into his mind. Almost without thought he gently grabs her pigtails again, holding her head in place, and starts to move his hips just a little. His cock just sliding in and out of her mouth was far too erotic for him.

_She was letting him hump her face. _

He could feel himself sliding down her throat and back out, and it had only taken a minute or two of that for his moans and groans to grow consistent. He was close; she pulled up and just went to licking the underside of his sex seductively as possible.

"_Ohhh_, suck on my head... I-I'm close..."

He grabs the base and starts pumping fast and steady, she flicks patterns across the sensitive flesh in her mouth before he groans loudly; not even a second later her mouth was suddenly filled with his crème. She pulls back; her mouth still open and a little bit drips down, the sight couldn't have been hotter.

He was mistaken on that as he watched her swallow his cum moment after. She gathered the dripping cum on her finger and licked that up as well. His member didn't even soften after that. She gave a giggle at the look on his face,

"Ready for more already?"

She winks and he attacks her, flipping to be on top. They knocked books out of their way as he bites her neck again, making _extra_ sure to leave hickeys. A husky voice breathes into her ear, "Where do you want me next?" She feels him rub his tip against her folds as he continues, "...here?" He trails his hand down to her asshole and moves the plug in and out murmuring, "Or here, Love?" She grabs his length and positions it at her folds,

"Why not both? Start here then switch Soul.."

He kisses her in an usually sweet fashion for the setting as he pulls her close to him and spreads open her legs more. He found her hands, and his fingers fall between hers as he pushes into her. He felt so much better than any toy she ever had, he was hot and large, and it was _Soul_. He felt like she was sucking him in and squeezing him in all the right places. His member throbbed inside her as she moaned his name in a way she's never done before. Everytime they came together in her deepest point the most erotic noises came from their sexes.

He leans over her, watching as her breasts bounce with the rhythm of his thrusts. Their lips part to let out soft moans and groans as intimacy grew to be more pleasurable. She watches his face behind half lidded eyes. His bangs shading his face which was beginning to glisten with sweat. From his fine lips to the smooth jawline to those eyes concealed by frosted hair. His lips parted to reveal sharp pearly whites that marked her, _his_. The eyes of a rich and warm ruby that soaked up her appearance stared right back at her.

He lifts her legs up; much to his pleasant surprise she could put them behind her head comfortably.

_"Soul fast, go faster nya.."_

_"Mmm with pleasure Baby,"_

All of a sudden he slams into her. She yells his name out over and over as he pounds her. This was ecstasy for both of them, **absolute** **pure** **ecstasy**. He soon feels her shifting and a few moments later she was riding him rodeo style, a beautiful view of her ass bouncing up and down, and he couldn't help but admire the way her waist line slimmed in to give her great hips—hips that he couldn't help but grab and pound her down on himself a few times. Her name escaped his lips multiple times in breathy quiet moans.

She all of a sudden leaned forward, giving a clear view of the anal plug still wedged in her forbidden hole. She pulled it out while still maintaining to ride his member, her hands then reaching for lube out of the red box. She got her finger slick and right in front of his eyes began to prep herself. His innocent little bookworm of a partner, _fingering her asshole _while she bouncing up and down_ on him_.

_For him_.

He sits up with her in his lap, slicking his fingers before pulling hers away. His fingers rub and tickle her rim teasingly before slipping in. He was kissing at her shoulder, one arm wrapped around her waist as he takes it upon himself to prepare her. She rocks back and forth on his lap, lavishing the intimate attention.

He pulls his fingers back out and she returns back to the missionary position by his will, and before she could say anything he starts pounding into her again. He hit her most pleasurable spots; she could feel her release building quickly. He had plan, she figured that out, the sexy focused look of all his attention for her to release and the lip bite of determination proved her guess. As she started to moan his name louder and louder, her sweet euphoria only merely seconds away, he randomly grabs her wrists and pins them over her head with only a single hand. His other hand slips down between them and begins to toy with her clit.

Her vision gained spots, her whole body shook.

The pleasure hitting her like an attack, she could only see a small pointy grin as she screamed out half of his name, the resting falling incoherent to the sensations. Her body wanted to violently move to release the shaking, but he pinned her down so she couldn't, and his fingers didn't stop assaulting her small bundle of nerves either. The orgasm wouldn't end, her lower half flinched and shook more with each ministration his fingers performed. Her legs went numb, and she knew she wouldn't be able to walk after he was through with her.

His fingers never stopping even as he removed his length from her wet cavern and moved to the other.

She felt absolutely no pain from the sudden anal intrusion due to the intensity of her latest orgasm. But she could certainly hear his breathe hitch and feel goosebumps at his arms. He leaned down and kissed her neck, quietly speaking in a lustfully hushed voice, "I will not last long..." he pants a few times in between trusts, "with how tight your ass is." He let that out as a wordy gasp, finding it hard to maintain himself. A grunt, a moan, and a kiss to her ear were given before the pace speeds up lightly and he goes deep.

His hand never left her clit; it was the only sensation she had in her lower body—his finger's circular motion.

"_Mmm cum in me Soul_."

The way she stared up at him he couldn't resist, the sensations around his length were coaxing him to release quickly. He tried to hold back as long as he could, to take this feeling of her hot, tight, insides to memory. It was only a few more thrusts before his hands resort to her hips and he slams his pelvis into her.

A shaky moan slips from his lips as she feels his release deep in her.

Pulling out slowly he stares at her body, a sweaty beautiful mess, his cum dripping out of her slightly. "God I love you." He states, rubbing her thigh while he catches his breath.

She sits up and plops down on his lap facing him, (Lotus sex position if familiar) her sex sheathing his with one swift movement. They kiss and moan quietly into each other's mouth as she rocks on his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist, her hands tangled in his hair.

Never before have they felt so close, and connected on a soul level. The resonance rate was off the charts, it could never get any higher than this. They were one, their body, lips, sweat, souls, and their minds.

"_Ohh_, _Soul_..."

He may not have wanted everything to unfold under kishin-related circumstances, but he wasn't complaining as his beautiful blond haired partner, shares her _entire _body. Milking him for another release to finally cure the dammed kishin attack.

Without thought he leaned back, bringing her upper body with. Face to face they switched roles and he thrusts upward as she holds still. Both of them heavily panting with eyes locked on each other. "**Fuck**..." Small curses expressing the tension of release building where groaned here and there. She began to moan every time his hips met hers.

"M-Maka I'm gonna—_ohhhh_."

His pelvis spasms as his filling hit her cervix. **However he wasn't done; **knocking her over onto the floor, leaning over her with only two or three more thrusts before he pulled out quickly. Her last dosage of Soul shooting onto her stomach and a little bit of her breasts.

His work was done; her body shook a little as the attack effects must have cleared out right then.

Now they were back to square one, blushing awkward messes. Soul was too tired to care though; he cleaned her drenched body up with a nearby blanket, moving _his _sleepy _Pigtails _to the couch before basically collapsing on / next to her.

Most guys couldn't cum four or five times in a day without running out or passing out. He was indeed a sex god to be able to release so many times one after another. However a sleepy sex god at that; it did take a toll on his energy. His pride and happiness were through the roof,

And the same could be said for the woman in his arms.

Finally relieved of pain, she got more than she could ask for. Relief of headache, higher resonance rate, fuck—no, _love session_ of her life, and Soul's love.

When they woke up from their nap, moon high in the air, bare bodies entangled in an unconscious cuddly mess lay awkward on the couch. A mere thin white blanket tossed over top of them. They couldn't care less on the awkward or naked factor of each other. She woke only a few minutes before him, laying there in his arms and soaking up the physical contact. For when he did wake, he sat up with a groggy expression plastered to his face, but smiled when he looked down.

It wasn't a dream.

She sat up with him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. Resting his chin on her shoulder before he tenderly kisses any skin within range of his lips. They both couldn't stop smiling, occasionally blushing as they thought about what happened only hours ago. "Do you feel better?" A soft peck is given as he finishes his questioning, "Is your headache gone now Sweets?" Her face flushes at the sweetness in his voice as she murmurs back,

"Headaches gone... but I can't really move my legs.."

He pulls a sexy half grin, rather (extremely) pleased with himself as he hears. That half grin forming to a full blown grin and a wink as Maka looks over to her left and suggests,

"Let's do another Eros-Kishin mission."

"Maka you don't need a special kishin for me to cure you of 'headaches'."

Something told him from the look on her face she would be getting a lot more headaches from now on.

* * *

**Wooooo! That was totally unrealistic but I was going for lime and giant lemon with a touch of fluff in between. How did that turn out? Good idea, bad idea, terrible typos, shitty writing, too freaky, too long? Lemme know, leave a review! **

_**Fun Fact: Orgasms can get rid of headaches.**_

_**-**_**Thtzwhatuthink**


End file.
